


Normal Behavior

by SonyB89



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Frankie deserves all the love, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: ROOMMATE AU - Frankie hosts Fight Night at his apartment, which means beer, pizza and a boxing match. His roommate asks him and the guys for advice.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Normal Behavior?

**Author's Note:**

> I read a few very nice Frankie x Roomate AUs recently and wanted to throw my head in the ring. Because our Catfish needs some love. Enjoy - and please read the note at the end of the fic

* * *

Fight night at Frankies place meant beer, pizza, a boxing match on TV and the chance to catch up. Lisa didn’t mind sharing her living space with Frankies friends once in a while.

It was nice that they got together to enjoy each other’s company.

So on fight nights, even though they always invited her, she retreated to her room to work or read a book while her roommate Frankie took over the living room with his army buddies.

But tonight she needed to ask them something.

She was wearing her studying outfit, which meant yoga pants, blonde hair in a bun and a random t-shirt or a sweater. She didn’t exactly know why, but lately she loved borrowing Frankies hoodies. They were just so comfortable.

When she entered the living room, feeling the hard wood floor on her bare feet, she clutched her smartphone to her chest before facing her friends.

Commercial break. Perfect.

“Hey guys. Having fun?”

William, Benny and Santiago were sprawled on the couch while Franke, ever the good host, was rummaging around in the kitchen to get more beer.

“We’re watching two blokes beat the living daylights out of each other – so yeah.”, Benny grinned and patted the spot next to him on the sofa to bid her to sit down. She shook her head, but smiling at the invitation.

“I, uh… I need to ask you guys something.”

“Are we being too loud?”, Frankie asked, handing out beer bottles all around before sitting down on his chair. “We can keep it down if you want.”

Another shake of the head, strands of her blonde hair trying to escape her bun.

“No, I have my headphones. It’s fine. Something happened and I need your opinions on it.”

Santiago muted the TV, at last giving her his full attention.

“What is it?”

Lisa sighed, before starting telling them about her dilemma.

“I-… Okay, this goes against all my principles. Under normal circumstances I would _never_ ask anyone what’s in their pants, because it’s not my business and it’s just rude… But I need to get over it this one time and just do it.”

“Oh, I like where this is going…”

“Shut up, Will.”

With a frustrated groan, she let herself fall down onto a beanie bag.

“I assume, and please don’t be offended if I’m wrong, that every one of you identifies as a man and is in possession of a penis?”

The Miller brothers almost choked on their beers. Frankie turned red as a tomato while Santiago just grinned, intrigued.

“Last I checked it was fully functional”, he said. “Are you in need?”

“Shut up, Pope”, Frankie groaned.

“I’m sorry!”, Lisa whined.

“It’s just… Okay, so I have this guy in my seminar at College and we’ve been in a study group together in the past. We’re messaging now and then to exchange notes. But tonight, he sent me this. I just wanted to know it that’s… normal behavior? To send something like that outo f the blue?”

She turned her smartphone in her hand, all four men leaning forward to see – and retreating with a disgusted groan.

_“Oh god, my eyes!”_

“Why would he…”

“Woah, not cool!”

Santiago leaned forward again to have a better look, tilting his head.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to be able to bend that way.”

Frankie was eerily silent, before standing up and opening the liquor cabinet.

“We need shots for this. And I need to wash my eyes.”

“Yes, please”, Lisa whined, darkening her smartphone. “I’ve never gotten a dick pick before.”

Benny straightened his back and coughed, clearing his throat.

“Lisa, on behalf of all ‘ _normal’_ and civilized men, I apologize. Sending unsolicited dick picks is not normal behavior. Hell, I wouldn’t want someone’s junk on my phone either.”

“I feel violated”, Will said.

Lisa gulped down the shot of tequila Frankie gave her in one fluid movement.

“I mean… What makes him think that I want to see his penis? We’re not even friends, if we’re anything, we’re casual acquaintances. If I want to see a penis, I go and watch porn.”

“You’re not one for hookups, are you?”, Will asked, knowing very well that she was single.

Lisa shook her head. “I’ve not seen a penis in the wild for a few years. Yes, I know that’s unusual, but the only sex I have is the sex I have with myself.”

Santiago chuckled.

“I knew this conversation would be great. Continue, Princess.”

“Santi…”, Frankie growled.

“So this is not normal? I can call him a weirdo and tell him to quit it?”

“What that is, is sexual harassment, sweetheart”, Will proclaimed, downing his own shot.

“Do I need to get my gun? I think I’m gonna go get my gun.”

“It’s fine, Will. Well, it’s not fine, it’s disgusting really, but he is harmless. I’m just gonna tell him to quit it. Or maybe I should super-size print it and try to sell it as art. ‘Man trying to choke naked weasel’. Sounds like a good title.”

Santiago laughed.

“It does look like a naked weasel. And he does have a death grip on it”

“Why did you have such a close look, dude?”, Benny asked, but decided that he did not want to know.

Frankie was not one to be easily fooled. Even if his roommate took this whole situation with humor, he could see that she was very uncomfortable. And confronting someone had never been her strong suit. She was too much of a harmony loving person for that.

“Do you want me to call him? Tell him to keep it in his pants?”, he asked sincerely.

Will, Benny and Santiago exchanged knowing looks, fully aware of the feelings Frankie harbored for his roommate and vice versa – even though Lisa and Frankie hadn’t realized it yet.

Lisa smiled, grateful.

“Oh, would you do that? I really don’t want to deal with him.”

Frankie reached out for her smartphone.“What’s the douchbags name?”

“Derrick.”

“Derrick”, Pope nagged. “He even sounds like a dick.”

“Agreed.”

“I’ll be right back. Santi, another round of shots, I think?”

“On it, Fish”, he said while watching his friend leave the room, no doubt calling the creep and ripping him a new one.

Frankie returned way too soon and sighed, placing the smartphone on the table. “He’s not picking up. I’ll try again later, okay?”

“Thanks, Frankie.”

Lisa saw from the corner of her eyes that the fight was back on, but her friends still focused on her. A relaxed smile snuck onto her face.

Why bother with a dick when she had four wonderful men in her life?

“So, is there any pizza left?”, she asked, climbed over a few legs and squeezed in between the Miller brothers.

* * *

Frankie was shaving and was down to his last two strokes the next evening, when he heard the apartment door opening and rapid steps coming towards the closed bathroom door.

“Frankie? Can I come in?”

“It’s open”, he said.

He was wearing dark blue pyjama bottoms that were hanging low on his hips, his torso still wet from the shower, his hair still damp and a towel draped around his neck.

Lisa didn’t lose any time. She came in, looking disheveled, squeezed between him and the mirror to raid the cabinets until she found what she was looking for.

She ripped the bottlecap off the bottle of mouthwash and poured a generous amount into her mouth, gurgling and letting the liquid run free in her mouth.

“You okay?”, he asked, just having finished his last stroke and dabbing his face with the towel, smooth skin and his freshly trimmed beard for once a symmetrical pattern on his face.

Lisa held up a finger, spit into the sink and growled “Tequila” before vanishing and going to the living room.

Frankie frowned and followed his friend out of the bathroom. She drank right out of the bottle, coughed, put it down and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

“Derrick”, she wheezed, “stuck his disgusting tongue down my throat earlier.”

As much as Frankie wanted to say _‘I’m going to go and kill this motherfucker right now’,_ he didn’t. He saw how upset his friend was. She needed him right now, and from experience, he knew that talking it out helped her the most.

“What happened?”, he asked, concerned as she took another sip from the bottle.

“After the seminar”, she said “he came up to me, with this cheesy, cocky grin. He got right up into my space. And then he said something about me being ‘ _desperate_ ’ because I called him after he sent me a picture of his dick. And then he just grabbed me and … urgh.”

Frankie knew that tequila had a vicious effect on Lisa, so after a last gulp, he took the bottle away from her and placed it on the table.

“So I did the only thing he deserved. I rammed my knee straight up and crushed his pathetic balls.”

Frankie winced, but smiled. “That’s my girl.”

“My professor saw and asked what happened. So I told her and showed her the picture on my phone. Derrick is getting a suspension. Oh, Frankie, it was liberating. He was lying on the floor, drooling and … does that make me a bad person? I don’t like violence.”

She stopped moving like a caged tiger then and decided to plop herself onto the table, dangling her legs.

“It’s just my dumb luck, you know? The fist guy to kiss me in five years, and it’s a terrible kiss. What did I do to attract such creep? I swear the only sweet man in my life right now is you.”

Lisa leaned forward and placed her forehead on his naked chest, sighing.

“Sorry for the rant”, she mumbled.

“You can rant at me anytime, sweetheart”, he chuckled, lazily running his fingers through her hair.

She took another deep breath, then grabbing both ends of his towel, tugging at it.

“How about you put a shirt on and I’ll make us some dinner?”

Neither of them could decide afterwards if gravity had worked for or against them. As Lisa slid off the table a little too fast, the tug on the towel around Frankies neck suddenly got tighter, making him stumble.

He tried to break his fall by gripping both ends of the table, Lisa right between them, while his neck was forced down, his lips landing precisely on her mouth.

They were both frozen to the spot, eyes wide open in shock, not moving, afraid that a single movement would shatter the moment like a piece of broken glass.

Lisas nostrils were attacked by the intoxicating smell of fresh aftershave and soaped up, warm skin, while Frankie tried not to taste the delicious mix of mouthwash, tequila and something very feminine that he thought must have been her natural taste.

It was Lisa who dropped the ends of the towel, very slowly, leaning back and biting her lower lip and looking towards the floor. Frankie turned beet red again taking a step back, clearing his throat.

“S-Sorry, that wasn’t-“

“Oh no, it was my fault, I wasn’t…”

“Y-You said something about dinner?”, Frankie asked, his voice suddenly a whole octave higher than normal.

Lisa nodded, looking left and right, flustered.

“Right, dinner. We still got some… chicken… I think.”

“Great. I’ll go get dressed then.”

“Great… Great…”

Both of them fled in opposite directions, trying to calm down the rapid beating of their hearts.

And both of them had the strange feeling that something strange, but good, had just happened.


	2. Abnormal Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward between Frankie and Lisa - until circumstances change and Frankie has to keep Lisa from doing something very stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are entering the smutty waters of this story.  
> Please check the notes at the end of the fic!

The days after the accidental kiss had been awkward.  
But Lisa was grateful that she and Frankie were mature enough to get over it. Soon enough they fell back into their friendship routine.

Lisa hoped that what she was about to do would not test her friendship though.  
When she came back to the apartment a few weeks after the incident, she was relieved to be the first to arrive. She anticipated that she had an _interesting_ weekend ahead of her.

She sat at the dining room table, a piece of paper in front of her and a cup of tea, carefully reading a leaflet, when Frankie came home from work.  
He greeted her with a smile and she couldn’t help but reciprocate.  
The boys sometimes shared stories about their past as a special Ops team and it sounded like dark, dangerous work.

After a career change, Frankie was now working at an animal shelter, taking care of all kinds of animals all day – and this work seemed to make him happy.

“Hey there”, she greeted. “Someone looks happy.”

Frankies smile only grew wider as he slipped off his work boots, placing them outside the apartment. No matter how good he cleaned them, after a day with animals, they always carried dirt.

“Annabelle had her babies today. Two little healthy lambs. They are so cute, I thought I would die of diabetic shock.”

“Aww…”

Frankie stayed at the entrance, looking down at himself. His jeans and flannel shirt were still covered in bits of straw and dirt - and stains from various fluids.

“I still have some ‘after birth debris’ on me, I think. I’ll hop in the shower.”

“I think that you deserve a treat. How does spaghetti sound?”

Frankie moaned. “Delightful.”

Lisa smiled and stood up.

“Take your time.”

A hot shower, two plates of spaghetti and a well deserved bottle of beer later, Lisa thought it was now or never and turned to her friend.

“Frankie, I need to ask you something.”

“Okay?”

Lisa placed the leaflet, the piece of paper and a small, plastic bag on the table that contained a little red pill.

“A friend of mine at university is working on a new drug for cancer patients. Her research is at a critical stage and she asked a few people to help out in the drug trial. They’re testing it on healthy people now to catalogue side effects and such.”

Frankie eyed the little red pill in the plastic bag with distaste.  
Lisa knew that he had a history of substance abuse. He didn’t even take any pills for the occasional migraine anymore, no matter how severe.

“She asked me to help. I got a leaflet with all the possible side effects and a contract to sign. Standard drug test procedure. And I would like to help. The plan is to take this pill tonight and catalogue any effects.”

“Alright?”, he said, his voice neutral.

“I said I’d do it, but not without talking to you first. You’re my roommate and I know about your… _history_. So if you feel uncomfortable with this, I won’t do it.”

Frankie crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his chair.  
His gaze shifted from the little red pill to his friend and back. After thinking for a minute, he sighed.

“You say this is a drug that could help a lot of people in the future? Cancer patients?”

She nodded.

“What kind of side-effects are we talking?”

Lisa picked up the leaflet again.

“My friend said headaches could be a possibility, nausea, vomiting, tingling extremities, a case of the munchies and chills. I don’t know the exact dosage or if this is a placebo. And she said I shouldn’t drive and stay in the apartment. If there are any effects, they should wear off tomorrow night at the latest, since it’s only one dosage.”

Frankie read the leaflet carefully while Lisa looked at him expectantly. After a while, he nodded.  
“I’m okay with it. Thanks for being so considerate of me”, he finally said, a smile on his face.  
“If this is something that could help a lot of people, and if you want to help, then do it.”

She smiled in return, picked up a pen and signed the contract.

“Thanks, Frankie.”

“Do you need me to stay awake as well? Look after you if you get sick?”

She shook her head. “Thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage. But can I wake you up if I need help?”

“Sure. Good Luck with this then. I’m off to bed. Getting kicked by a sheep for helping her give birth is exhausting.”

* * *

Lisa took the little red pill at exactly midnight, ready to document anything that she might feel in her notebook. Frankie had been asleep for two hours already.

It didn’t take long for Lisa to feel … _different_.

She had changed into a tank top and sleeping shorts. Goosebumps spread over her whole body from one second to another – but she didn’t feel cold. She felt _excited_. Her hands traced her skin.  
When did her skin get so _soft_? And since when did her hair feel so absolutely _amazing_?

She had to ask Frankie. Did he know that her skin was as soft as a pillow?

Giggling, she tippled through the dark apartment, enjoying the feeling of the cold wooden floor under her feet.  
She opened Frankies door silently, slipping inside his room.

Lisa liked his room. It smelled so clean, like the aftershave he liked to wear. She wiggled her toes experimentally, moaning a little as she felt the carpet under her feet tickling her skin. _It felt great._

Frankie had kicked off his blanket. Lisa thought he looked like a starfish, his limbs spread out, only wearing his loose boxershorts. He looked comfortable.  
He looked happy. He deserved to be happy.

  
And he was so big. Why had she never paid attention to how _big_ he was? So many muscles. And his skin colour was so beautiful.

Coming closer, she wondered if his beard felt as fluffy as it looked.  
Lisas fingers were tingling. In fact, her whole body was tingling and shaking. Everything smelt amazing, her skin felt amazing, and she wondered if Frankie felt amazing as well.

She wanted to run her fingers over his muscular thighs and scratch her nails over his skin and see if he liked it. _Men liked to be touched, right?_

She was sure Frankie wouldn’t mind if she touched him. But what if he didn’t like it?

She suddenly remembered Derrick and his dick pick from a few weeks ago.  
She hadn’t wanted to see his dick, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious about what Frankie had in his pants. But normally she kept these fantasies to herself.  
Surely he wouldn’t mind if she took a little peek? _He was so nice, she was sure he wouldn’t mind._

Frankie was sleeping like a log after a hard day of work and Lisa wasn’t surprised that he didn’t notice when she tugged at his underwear slowly to reveal his most private parts.  
A slight moan escaped her mouth and she felt desire rip through her nether regions as she looked at him.

He was _big_. Oh and he looked _soft_ … But she didn’t want him soft. _It felt better for a man to be hard, right?_

  
_I wonder how it would feel if he touched something soft. My boobs are soft._

She didn’t even think twice before wiggling out of her top. Her breats springing free, her nipples hard. Even her boobs felt amazing. _Everything felt amazing._  
She remembered seeing something like this in porn. Men liked boobs. They liked blowjobs. _Frankie deserved boobs and blowjobs._

The sudden exposure made Frankies penis twitch a little. Lisa looked at it, fascinated. She wondered how he tasted. It had been a long long while since she had done this. But she felt she wanted to. Giddy, she reached out and took him in her hand, experimentally tugging his shaft up and down.

 _He’s so sooooft_ , she thought, no longer being able to hold back. She wanted a taste.  
Lisa could feel her breasts touching his thighs while she took the tip of his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue over it, working him like a lollipop. _He tasted absolutely divine._  
  


_One hand won’t be enough. My boobs are so big. I like my boobs. But I like Frankies penis more. This feels amazing!_

* * *

Frankie had the best dream.  
He liked dreaming of sex, it felt so much more realistic than simple masturbation, which had been a chore more than an indulgence after the accidental kiss with his roommate.

He woke up in a haze. Something was off, but he felt so good that he didn’t realize at first.

  
What was that sound. Was someone moaning? And why did it feel like…

_**“Oh my god!”** _

He scurried away on his mattress as far away as he could, which wasn’t easy, given that his underwear was down to his knees and he feared that a wrong move could result in his dick getting bitten off.

No wonder he woke up with a raging boner. His roommate had been sucking him off!

“What the hell, Lisa?! What are you doing in my room?”

  
 _And why are you sucking my cock?!_ , he wanted to scream, but he could see that something was not right. So he did the only thing he could.  
He grabbed the thin blanket that he kept on the bed and tried to cover himself.

He didn’t like what he saw.

  
Well, that was a lie. He did like what he saw very much.  
Lisa looked ready to be ravished.  
She was sitting on her haunches, the only thing keeping her from being naked were the shorts she was wearing.  
She was squirming, biting her lower lip _(man, that looked sexy)_ , her nails digging themselves into the mattress.  
Her blonde locks were forming a wild, sexy halo around her head and her breast – _oh how he had fantasized about those_ – were bare, begging to be squeezed.

“Frankieeeeee…”, she whined. “You’re such a meanie! Why didn’t you tell me you taste so good?”

_**“What?!”** _

“And your skin! It’s so soft! And you smell so great.”

_“Oh god…”_

Lisa was fast. And it seemed like she had an agenda.

She climbed towards him, sat on his thigs and purred: “Do you wanna feel, Frankie? My boobs feel amazing! I didn’t know they could feel this amazing!”

Before he could react, she had gripped both of his wrists and pressed his hands on her plump, full breasts. Even with his very big hands and was not possible to grip them in full.  
Had the circmstances been any different, he would have probably enjoyed the feeling of her very soft skin and the texture of her wobbling breasts under his palms _was_ very satisfying.  
  


But right now he was fighting to ignore his erection, which was reacting to Lisa, who was pressing her pelvis into his and moaned.

He wanted to know what the hell was going on, when he suddenly saw. He knew what was wrong.

Lisas pupils were absolutely blown. He almost couldn’t see the colour of her eyes anymore.

“Oh no…”

He had to act, and he had to act fast.

 _‘Sorry Lisa_ ’, he thought. _‘I have to go military on you.’_

He had handled a pregnant sheep in labor today, so it wasn’t hard to overpower Lisa at all, turn them around and pin her hands into the mattress.  
He used the weight of his lower body to pin her legs down. And he kept his eyes level.

She would be embarrassed enough in the morning. He didn’t have to tell her that he was distracted by her absolutely delicious looking, jiggling breasts.

She moeaned again, pressing as much naked skin into him as she could, but he was too strong for her.

“Lisa”, he said, trying to capture her attention. “Tell me. Does everything feel really _really_ good right now?”

“Yeeees. Ohh Frankie, you are so strong! Have I ever told you that? And your skin has such a lovely colour.”

_Just as I thought._

“Listen. You like soft things?”

“Yeees, I love soft things!”

He let go of one of her wrists, grabbing for his pillow and pressing it onto her upper body. Like a Koala, she clutched it and rolled herself around it, giggling in delight.

“It smells like you!”, he said, excited and started to roll around the mattress while he stood up and finally put up his underwear.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Try the blanket. It’s super soft.”

“Really?!”

He fled, opening and closing the door behind him before leaning against it.  
Lisa was high like a fucking kite. And that was certainly not a reaction that he had anticipated.

Grabbing his phone that still lay on the dining table, he looked at the leaflet.  
It didn’t take him long to find the phone number of Lisas friend, scribbled onto the sheet in case she had any questions.  
He dialed and waited.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi. This is Frankie, I’m Lisas roommate. Is that Katy?”

“Oh, hi Frankie! It’s so nice to finally talk to you. What can I do for you? Is Lisa okay?”

He sighed, exhausted, falling down on the nearest chair.

“No, she’s not. She’s absolutely not fine”, he groaned.

Katy at least had the decency to sound concerned.

“Why, what is it? Is the vomiting really bad? That’s the one side-effect that’s the most-“

“She just tried to blow me, lady! She’s so high, she’s totally out of it. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s on an ecstasy trip”, Frankie complained, looking at his closed bedroom door.  
This was bad. This was really, really bad.

“Sorry, she’s what?! And she tried to do _what_?!”

There was no time for embarrassment or shame right now. He told her exactly what had happened, how her pupils were blown and what she had said.

“Frankie, I hate to say this, but these symptoms are simply not possible. Are you sure she didn’t take anything else?”

“I’m absolutely sure. She even asked me if I was okay with her taking that one single red pill.”

“Wait, wait, wait… _Red_ pill?”

Frankie didn’t like the concerned tone in the womans voice.

“Yeah. It was a small red pill in a little plastic bag.”

“The pills are supposed to be yellow. I don’t understand, Derrick was supposed to only give out the yellow…”

It was Frankies turn to interrupt her.

“Wait a second. _Derrick_? He was the one in charge of packing the pills?”

Katy told him yes, confused. “He packed up the pills and put them in envelopes, wrote the names on the trial candidates and I gave them out.”

Frankie cursed, telling Katy about the dick pick incident and about his theory that he had slipped her something very different on purpose.  
She cursed on her end of the line as well, sighing.

“Hang on a second, okay? I have to check something.”

Frankie waited patiently, but his leg was twitching nervously. He had to get back and take care of Lisa before she hurt herself or did something stupid.  
And he had to get a grip. His erection had subsided considerably, but his skin was still tingling.

“Alright Frankie, I have good news and bad news.”

“Hit me.”

“I’m at the lab at the university right now, burning midnight oil. The good news is, you were right. It seems one of our ecstasy dosages from a different study is missing.”

_“How is that good news?!”_

“It means that it will wear off on it’s own and there are no side effects. She has to ride it out. All of the serotonin in her body has been released at once. She will be extremely happy and giddy for the rest of the night. And she will feel like shit for the rest of the weekend, because her body has to build up the serotonin again. But she doesn’t need any medical attention.”

He sighed. “Alright. What do I need to do?”

“See she doesn’t do anything stupid. Or something she might regret. And keep her hydrated. I’ll come by tomorrow afternoon to see how she’s doing. Can you do that?”

“Leave it to me.”

“Thank you. Now I just have to deal with stupid Derrick, the bastard.”

“Leave that to me, too.”

Frankie didn’t wait for an answer and hung up, dialing Popes number.

“Fiiish!”, he heard Santi laugh into his phone. “We’re still at the bar, if you want to join? I thought you were knackered.”

“Pope, listen to me. Are the guys with you?”

Santiago had heard Frankies mission voice often enough to stop joking immediately.

“I’ll put you on speaker.”

“Guys, Derrick managed to drug Lisa.”

“ _Shit_ , is she okay?”, he heard Benny say.

“She’s high as a kite on experimental ecstasy”, Frankie growled, balling his fist, suddenly with an urge to punch something.

“Do you need us there, buddy?”, Santi asked.

“No, I got it covered. But I’ll probably be preoccupied with this for the rest of the weekend. I need you guys to take care of the douchebag.”

“We’ll deal with him, Frankie. Take care of Lisa, okay? And call if you need anything.”

“Thanks guys.”

Frankie ended the call, put the phone away and ran his hands through his hair.  
He had to get a grip. Lisa needed him right now. Everything else could wait.  
Including the turmoil of feelings inside of him, his rapidly beating heart and the urge to jerk off in the shower.

“Showtime.”

He saw one of his hoodies on the sofa and grabbed it before entering his room again. Lisa was still naked, save for her sleeping shorts.  
She had found the bottle of Davidoff perfume he kept and was spraying the stuff all across the room, giggling.

“Frankie! You’re back!”, she giggled, ran over to him and hugged him tight. Her breasts were pressing against his midriff deliciously, but he didn’t give himself time to enjoy the feeling.

“Lisa, look what I found. You like wearing my hoodies, right?”

“I do! Thanks so much!”

It was easy to get her to wear clothes again. Frankie helped her into a pair of socks and oversized track suits. She was faszinated by all the different textures, the smells and the feeling of the fabric on her skin. He had changed into proper pyjamas as well, covering as much of his naked skin as possible.

  
She giggled when he ran his hands trough her hair, after expressing the wish for him to braid her hair. “I bet if you do it I look really pretty. Do you think I’m pretty, Frankie?”

He chuckled, but a felt a pang in his heart. He didn’t know how much she would remember, but memory loss was not necessarily a side effect of extasy. Still, he wanted to be truthful.

“I think you are very pretty.”

She pouted.

“I don’t believe you.”

“And why not?”

“Because you didn’t like our kiss!”

Frankie frowned, slowly braiding her hair, trying to keep her concentrated at one task at a time.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you ignored me afterwards. But I ignored you too, so it’s okay. But I wanted to do it again.”

Suddenly she leaned back against his chest, snuggling into him, mumbling.

“I want to kiss you again, Frankie. Can we kiss?”

She didn’t give him a choice in the matter. Fast as a snake, she curled her arms around his neck and put her lips on his in a sloppy kiss.

“Lisa… Lisa, no..”

“Why nooot?”, she whined.

“Because you will regret this in the morning.”

“I will noooot. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long, looong while, Frankie. But I never told you. Because if I had told you, you wouldn’t have wanted to be friends anymore. But that was before I knew how soft you were. I mean I knew you were sweet, but you’re so soft as well. And you taste _so good. Your cock-_ “

“Stop it.”

He didn’t want to hear this. Lisa was not in her right mind.  
He didn’t have a right to hear this. And he did not have the right to touch her in any way, no matter how much he wanted to.  
It broke his heart, seeing her like this. The little flame of hope in his chest made him think that maybe, maybe she was telling the truth.  
But he would not take advantage of her situation.

She would be mortified in the morning when she remembered what she had done. He had to think about that. Damage control.

“You know what? We’re going to make some popcorn now and watch a Disney movie. You love those, right?”

“Ohhhh can we watch the Little Mermaid? Can we, can we?”

“If you want to.”

“And can we eat icecream. I need something to lick. Since you wont let me….”

_“Lisa…”_

“And can I sing along? I want to sing along!”

“Sure, whatever you want.”

A little after five in the morning, after much cuddling and wrapping herself around Frankie like a touch starved Koala, Lisa finally fell asleep.

Frankie dreaded the moment she would wake up – dreaded the conversation they would have to have.

But for now he enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction he got from the picture Pope had sent him.

A man, who he suspected to be Derrick, was tied to a chair, completely naked and in the center of a train station he knew would be crawling with people soon. The words “I send dick picks and drug women” were written on his chest, probably with waterproof marker. And he looked absolutely terrified.

Mission accomplished. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not how drug trials usually work, but I took some creative liberty with this.  
> I am not glorifying the act of drugging people in any way - it's disgusting, cowardly and everyone who does it deserves to be punished.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: receiving dick picks is horrible. Thankfully I’ve only ever received one (so far). In my country it’s really forbidden by law now and you can sue. If this happens to you, don’t sit on it. It’s not okay.


End file.
